


Дитя

by Walter_K



Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [4]
Category: Carnival Row (TV)
Genre: Goretober, Other, Self-cest, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K





	Дитя

Осьминожье щупальце ласково обвивается вокруг ее запястья. Искусство создания черногаров не так уж и сложно в овладении — гораздо сложнее соединить части в гармонии, так, чтобы не было видно границ между существами. Никаких стежков или рубцов — даже переходов оттенка кожи. Как будто он был рожден таким — вышел из ее утробы лошадиной мордой вперед, едва не порвав ее копытами фавна. Пайэти слегка вздрагивает, чувствуя болезненно-свинцовую тяжесть, наливающуюся между ног. Это дитя — ее истинное наследие, хоть и сотворенное магией. И только оно, в отличие от любого другого, станет слушаться ее. Только оно — ее полноправная часть. 

Пайэти проскальзывает рукой в липкое сочленение между рядом щупалец и лошадиной щекой, и слизь хлюпает под пальцами. Глазами черногара она видит саму себя — и отражение чудовища в собственных грязно-желтых радужках множится миллионы раз. 

Никто не поймет ее. 

Черногар — единственное на всем белом свете существо, с которым их может разлучить лишь смерть. 

Поначалу она даже удивляется, как комфортно ей в его теле — и баланс сильного хвоста, и опора костей кентавра. Все в нем соткано даже лучше, чем она могла ожидать. В мастерстве она превзошла всех. 

Греховная гордыня распускается в желудке, распространяя тепло — морда легко задирает ей тяжелые юбки, и скользкие щупальца осторожно проскальзывают в горячее лоно. Пайэти чуть не теряет опору и ей приходится схватиться за железные прутья ограды в холодном подвале, чтобы не упасть, когда присоски щупалец закрепляются внутри нее и принимаются неритмично сокращаться. Она бьет хвостом по земле, нетерпеливо размазывая собственные соки — и вскрикивает, еле успев зажать рот. Стон низким рычанием черногара эхом раскатывается по сводам подвала. 

Она гладит его по уродливой бескожей лошадиной морде — и это похвала самой себе.


End file.
